My Girl
by Psychosomatic Insomniac
Summary: Just a little snippet of what I think could happen after "Eternal" by Cyn Smith. Hilarity between Zach and Josh, and maybe some sizzle with Z and Lucy? Will continue if I get enough reviews.


_My latest fic, and all because of my insomnia. _

_Lovely._

_Anyway, this is my take on what happens after "Eternal" by Cynthia Leitich Smith. __**Dude. I don't own anything I write about on here. I mean, hello? Read the URL. FAN fiction. If I come up with a little extra for one of my stories, I'll tell you. But at the moment, I don't own the rights to "Eternal" by Cyn Smith or "Vampire Kisses" by the lovely Ellen Schreiber.**_

_This thing's set in Zach's point of view cause Miranda's a bitt indisposed.. (hehehe ^^)_

_Rating okay? I think most teenagers don't mind cursing. There's a little bit of suggestive content in there too, I guess. I'll change it if your parents start questioning what they see on your computer screen._

_**I'm sorry if what you read below is utter and total crap. If you review, you can make the crapola better. Andd! You get a cookie!**_

_xoxo - moi_

* * *

My girl's dead. I should say _un_dead, but that's not even half the story. That doesn't even begin to sum this up.

Because, you see. I'm her angel.

Or…

was

X x X

I know, I know. Don't tell me. I sound like a bad made-for-TV movie. Yeah, I've heard that a lot lately.

"Dude, can you shut up?" A voice asks. I don't have to roll over to know its Josh, materializing at the foot of my bed. Miranda's bed.

And yeah, I know how that sounds too.

"Sorry, man," I stare hard at the numbers on my alarm, wondering why they have to be so bright.

"Honest to God, are vampires fuckin' blind or what?" My best bud asks, hissing and holding an arm up to shield his eyes.

"Are you trying to shield yourself from my incredible hotness or are you crying because you used God's name in vain?" I'm up now, staring Josh right in the face.

"The only girl who ever liked you _died, _man." He manages to put on a serious face for a minute. "It's all 'cause of your ugly-ass facee."

Josh's serious face has shattered into a shit-eating grin by that point.

"My face may be ugly-ass but it's got angel written _all_ over it,"

"Before the Miranda fiasco, sure. But man, it was pretty funny when Michael kicked you to the curb," I give Josh a dirty look to see if he'll get the hint to stop talking.

"Who woulda thought you could get kicked out of Heaven? And who woulda thought it'd be _you_ of all people?"

"Dude, shut the hell up!" I throw a pillow at him, temporarily smothering his laughter.

"Oh hey look," He watches a feather float down to the edge of the bed, languid and drenched in a sliver of moonlight. "It remind you of anything?"

"Dude. Seriously. It's like-" I turn to the clock again, the whole reason this stupid conversation had started. Josh always does that, pops in right when I need him or right when I'm trying to forget him.

"4:03 on the dot," He says it a weird voice, eyes trained on the moon. They gleam like the blood on the floor, rich, red, and probably still oh-so warm. "And you've got exactly two weeks, three days, and seven hours to save another princess of the damned."

"I…what?" Yeah. I was totally awake now.

"See, here's the thing." He steps into the moonlight like I thought he would, auburn hair glittering like a million stars. "I'm Jesus' favorite, but I put in a good word for you. And good old Mikey said you're back, you angelic little fuck up, you!"

"That's not even-!"

"Even what?" Josh raises a quizzical brow.

I shake my head, trying to clear it. "I'm not getting into this again. Tell Michael I don't accept the offer."

"No can do, Zachy, oh buddy, oh pal a mine," The wry smile's back on his face. "Boss says this one's urgent. Some chick named Lucy. Short, blonde, in love with horror-flics, and in some serious shit. Sounds pretty damn hot to me."

* * *

_*shrug* I don't know. I've just been thinkin' bout Zach lately. The one from "Eternal". Not my brother. (they have the same name, it's sooo unfair.)_

_So uhhh yeah._

_**I'm sorry if what you read above was utter and total crap. If you review, you can make the crapola better. Andd! You get a cookie!**_


End file.
